


“You’re the bastard who keeps parking right in front of my house so I retaliated by keying your car and you caught me”

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gladion and Moon are dating and Sun has no idea, He's just pissed, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: Sun absolutely hates the prick





	

Sun was going to kill the prick who kept parking in front of the house. The prick kept doing it, every day when he came home from working the late shift that stupid fucking car was in front of his house. Moon never seemed to notice and he had to wonder if his sister was really that clueless.

He wasn't sure why he woke up so early, it was his day off and he'd planned on sleeping in as long as possible, so why was he awake?  
He lay there, trying to get to sleep for thirty minutes until he gave up. Moon was still asleep, he could hear her light breathing through the door.   
He made his way to the kitchen and felt rage build up inside of him.  
The fucking car was there.  
He was going to key that car.  
He shoved his feet into his boots and grabbed his key-chain, closing the door quietly behind him. The morning air was cold, rising goosebumbs along his arms as he made his way to the car.  
He was halfway through keying "fucking asshole" on the car when he heard someone yell behind him.  
"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" The voice was harsh.  
Sun spun around just in time for the blond man, around his age maybe older, to clock him in the face, sending him sprawling back into the car.  
Sun recovered quickly, leaping forward to tackle the blond to the ground. "Stop parking your fucking car in front of my fucking house!"  
"Your house?! My girlfriend lives here!" The man shouted, grabbing Sun's shirt and throwing Sun off.  
"Your girlfriend?!" Sun shouted, going after him.  
"Sun?! Gladion?! What are you doing? You're going to wake the whole street!" Moon rushed out of the house, tying her dressing gown closed. When she reached the two she grabbed their hair, Sun's shaggy black hair and Gladion's long blond hair, and pulled them apart.  
The two gasped out, clutching their heads where she held them.  
"He was keying my car!"  
"He keeps parking his car in my spot, for _months_!"   
Moon let their hair go and covered her eyes with one hand. "Oh my fucking god..." Her other hand landed on Gladion's shoulder and his own hand came up to cover hers, his eyes locked on Sun.  
Sun stopped, his mind catching up. "Wait a second! You're dating him?!"  
He couldn't believe this, he could not believe this.  
Now that things had calmed down a little he had a chance to actually take in Gladion. His hair was long and hung loose, his fringe almost covering the long scar that split his eyebrow in two. His ear had two piercing and he wore a black t-shirt over is red boxers.   
"YES! We've been dating for almost a year now! I TOLD you this!" Moon ran her hands through her hair. "Both of you, in the house, now!"


End file.
